


she doesn't smile.

by theholylight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Probably A One-Shot, au for dr3's despair arc, that's pretty much all there is to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: One action may set some different reactions in motion.(Or, Nagito does get Chisa to leave for the reverse course department and things aren't the same again...)





	she doesn't smile.

"Hey, Nanami!"

Souda's oddly cheerful voice greeted Chiaki that morning, causing her to blink and look up from her handheld, realizing that she arrived so late that all of her classmates were already in their seats but.... no homeroom teacher?

"Huh? Where is Yukizome-sensei?" 

"You didn't hear?" there was a mean note to Hiyoko's voice as usual but the gamer chose to ignore it as the blonde dancer went on. "Not surprised, teheheh! With your head in the games like that~"

"Hiyoko, be nice." Mahiru, who was sitting nearby, scolded her before facing Chiaki. "What she meant to say is that Yukizome-sensei got transfered to the Reverse Course department due to... ah.... Komaeda-kun's actions..."

"... yep, he finally drew her up the wall!" the dancer cackled as Peko simply turned a page in her notebook, quietly talking to Fuyuhiko who was pretty much glued to her - how they weren't dating yet was beyond Chiaki, even she could see how close they were but it was none of her business. Deciding to take her usual seat and leave Hiyoko trying to get Mahiru to marvel at her latest accomplishments while ignoring the usual mumbling Gundham and Sonia were doing in the back, Chiaki hummed and focused on her game again.

"But, hey! Hold on!" Akane's loud voice pierced the relative silence. "If she is gone then what do we...?"

"We simply wait for another teacher, I assume." the gamer took to replying to her. "I can go to the teacher's room later on to ask if no one shows up..."

"Hahahhahaha! As expected of our class rep!" Nidai's voice boomed even louder as he and Akane went back to destroying the classroom, leaving her to finally focus on her game...

* * *

 

"Can you believe we got her!?"

Hajime sighed, trying to ignore the annoyed voice coming from behind him and hurting his ear drums, rubbing the lobs gently as he tried to focus on Yukizome-sensei's lesson, the teacher looking down for some reason. Did she miss her old class that much? He would have to ask Nanami later... or Komaeda, that boy she sometimes talked with from what he saw... though the guy never was that friendly with him so maybe...

"Hey, Hajime... listen to me!" Natsumi seemed to have enough and whispered-yelled into his shell again, only briefly stopping when Yukizome turned to stare at the class for a moment before turning back, her voice even more annoyed than it previously was. "I bet you they are having a free period now! Why did we have to get their teacher again!?"

"Would you shut it!?"

The brunet just sighed, not up for another one of Natsumi and Sato's spats - the girls couldn't stand each other, even more so when Natsumi and the other's friend, Koizumi Mahiru of Class 77-B, decided to try and get along which ended up in them dating - he couldn't quite know if Sato was simply jealous or if her hatred for Natsumi just couldn't reach any more bounds.... he hoped nothing would happen, for everyone's sake... just the rumors he heard of Natsumi's brother gave him the shivers, Hajime didn't want to know what he would do if something happened to his sister...

"Alright, who can repeat that?"

... yeah, it was best to focus on Yukizome's class for now...

* * *

 

"So he hasn't talked to you in such a long time...?"

Chiaki's fingers stopped dancing over the buttons for a brief respite, frowning as she turned to look up at Nagito, who was spending this break with her playing video games. It was the better alternative than to hanging around the Reverse Course building, waiting for Hajime who seemed like he would never come...

"... six months, I think..."

"I see, that must be really hurting you, huh?" Nagito mused, waving franatically as her frown only deepened. "I didn't mean it like that, class rep!"

"I know that, it's just..." 

Her eyes sweeped over the area around the fountain where they used to meet up, only catching sight of Natsumi and Mahiru in the distance due to her classmate's familiar rich red hair. The two girls were whispering about something and giggling, a blush obvious on Natsumi's face since she was facing their direction, even if she didn't know it... nearby, Chiaki spied Sato, lurking and almost awaiting the moment the two of them would start to fight so that she could...

... or maybe she was playing too many horror games...

"... hard." the gamer finished, focusing on Nagito again. "He promised and I... anyways, don't say anything about how he must have broken it because he is a Reverse Course student or something... like I told you, talent isn't everything..."

"Yeah, yeah... I know that." he replied, mocking her slightly with a small smirk as he returned to his game. "Whoops, I died... what bad luck."

"You weren't focusing on the game, that's all." Chiaki leaned in to tell him how to beat that level, her mind temporarily of Hajime...

... had that been Nagito's goal?

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in a room hidden away from the main buildings of Hope's Peak Academy, a pair of bright red eyes opened, piercing the darkness surronding them as men in white coats gleefully clambered around their 'patient', pearly white grins obvious even in the low light emitting from a nearby lamp.

"You are finally awake, **Kamukura Izuru**. Welcome to Hope's Peak, I'm certain you will enjoy your stay here!"

But what the scientists seemed to casually forget was that they programmed him to not feeling anything. As such, the only thought the ... person? Was he even that anymore?... had in response to that was...

... _boring_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in the end, Hajime still chose to do the project for Chiaki's sake - or he seems to believe.
> 
> Meanwhile, he simply left her waiting aimlessly for him but at least Nagito is there to play games with her while they wait for someone who wouldn't return, right? And yeah, Mahiru/Natsumi started out with a tense talk and tentive friendship but, naturally, Sato isn't that easily convinced. Whatever Natsumi ends up dying in this verse or not is something I left ambigious on purpose, because would she stand in the way of her friend's seeming happiness and Natsumi's brother's wrath for seemingly no good reason? Who knows...
> 
> ... as for Sonia/Gundham and Peko/Fuyuhiko, they are all dating but it's simply something they keep subtle - Sonia/Gundham more less so with their personalities and all - so the rest of their classmates is only guessing if they are dating or not with how subtle it is. Hiyoko's thing with impressing Mahiru is meant to be purely platonic but can also be read as jealousy, either way. Whatever Nekomaru and Akane are dating or not is something I left to be ambigious, as well. 
> 
> And Chiaki/Hajime/Nagito ended up more as a subtle thing then even the above mentioned couples. Though they are more of a slow born couple in the making rather than meant to be ambigious, since Hajime doesn't know how to view Nagito, Nagito may or may not dislike him due to his status as a Reverse Course student and Chiaki misses Hajime and gets along well enough with Nagito to play games with him and show him how to beat levels he seemingly couldn't, though Chiaki assumes he just wasn't focusing or his luck played a part in that...
> 
> ... to keep it short, this entire one-shot is meant to be ambigious/slow burn. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
